Rose In Rebellion
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Back in 1864 Klaus goes to Mystic Falls in search of certain witch, or two, Emily Bennett and his mother. When he's walking around the woods and hears a heartbeat, what happens when he follows the heartbeat and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen? Rosalie Salvatore. [Klaus/OC]
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer; I sadly do not own Joseph Morgan nor Klaus Mikaelson, lead alone The Vampire Diaries, but I can take credit for Rosalie Salvatore, so ha. **

**Soundtrack; What It Is - Kodaline, Lorde - Buzzcut Season, Otherside - Macklemore&Ryan Lewis, Midnight - Kodaline**

* * *

Mystic Falls, 1864.

He walked soundly through the woods of Mystic Falls, finding himself unable to resist the nostalgic feeling that came upon him when being around such familiar places. The places where him and whatever brother was up for the challenge would sword fight in the very place he stood, while Rebekah and Henrik would stand by and watch in amazement. Then again, who wouldn't, this was Klaus we were talking about. The undeniably attractive and stealth like original.

With an ego worse then his younger brother, Kol's.

He hated being places such like these, where they reminded him of his sibling or his human years. It made him feel weak, which was something he was not. Klaus was in Mystic Falls for one reason, and one reason only. To find a certain witch, a witch who had an amulet that could help him restore his mother's decrepit body that had long turned to bone and ash over the years.

He knew where she was buried, so finding the original witch would not be a problem, considering he did place her body six feet under, give or take a few feet. Klaus had sent out a handful of compelled men to do the dirty work for him, he had no desire to see his mother in nothing but her bones.

Shaking his head, he walked on from where he had stopped, figuring he had spent to long in one spot. Spending to long in one spot gave someone the opportunity to kill him, and he couldn't have that. Not that anyone could kill him, though.

He soon stopped shortly after he began to trek through the tree covered area upon hearing a heartbeat pumping blood faintly. Perfect. He was parched, as always. Turning on his heel, he followed the heaven like sound and smiled to himself darkly at the sound of it getting stronger in his keen ears.

Klaus could already taste the blood of the unfortunate human on the tip of his tongue, then to trickled to the back of his mouth and down his throat. What a deliciously quick process it was, some vampires he had sired had learned to slow down the hunt. To savor the blood. In a way, he envied them for that having that much control over themselves to really stop and smell the roses, he just went all out far to quickly for his victims liking.

As he approached the tree line of the forest, he stumbled upon a vast lake with a small, horribly built shed in the far corner of the grassy shore of the lake, but what caught his eyes was the source of the heartbeat.

Her dress was a dark burgundy color, the corset lined with black lace making her cream like skin enthuse. Her knees bent and her posture crooked as she looked out at the moving waters, watching the occasional water bubble from the fish that came close to surfacing above the water. Her blonde hair braided loosely at the top of her scalp before cascading like a golden waterfall down the girls back. What a sight she was, to bad she was soon going to be rid of her pretty little heart that pattered in her chest.

Straining his hearing to not concentrate on her furiously pumping heart nor veins, he heard the young girl mutter something about house guests, like how stupid they were, and how she regretted letting the house guest into her home.

Restricting the snort that dared to come from the original, he pushed himself off the tree he had propped himself against and sauntered over to her slowly, planning to scare her. That was always fun.

When she turned her head to the side, so he could see just the half of her face, he immediately stopped in his tracks. He would consider himself a worse man then Mikael, if her were to get rid of the face of true beauty before it ever had gotten the chance to leave Mystic Falls.

Her facial features were strong, but delicate at the same time, her nose was pointed perfectly as her jawline was edged roughly but covered by her porcelain skin. Her lips a soft, thin line of pink as tears streamed from her golden eyes before flickering his way. Finally noticing his presence.

She merely turned her head to look at him, before smiling the tiniest of smiles before turning her head back around to focus on the water.

She didn't care that he was there, and he took that as initiative to walk up and take a seat next to her. So, he did just that.

"You know, it's not proper to be alone with a lady on the first meeting." Her voice angelic as she spoke, without even sparing him a glance.

Klaus chuckled at her. "Well, you seemed to be quite upset love." His voice cheeky as his blue eyes stared at her in amazement, while she only grinned at the water. "What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I didn't make sure the lovely lady all by herself was all right or not?"

She only shook her head in response to him, with yet again the smallest of smiles on her lips, but only because of his accent she thought that it was extremely different and she liked it because she had never heard one like such before. If this was another man coming to offer to be her suitor, she might have to scream. It was bad enough that Katherine was trying set her up with the founding families, and that her father was, she did not need some random man, offering to be her potential husband.

"So why is are you so upset, love?"

Crossing her arms over her knees, she continued to look out at the almost still lake in front her as she rested her chin on her crossed arms. "My house guest is pushing me to find a suitable man to marry." she sighed "Her and my father decided to make it their, mostly her, mission during her duration, besides toying with my twin and older brother. They think seventeen is the right age to settle with one of the founding families' sons, but I love to disagree."

Klaus just looked at the sad beauty sitting a few inches next to him, expressing all of her thoughts and concerns to him without even glancing at him. Normally, woman did not converse with Klaus so freely, but the just stared and giggled at him. And that is why he had taken a liking to her instantly, she just simply didn't care.

Turning her head, she looked at the man who had sat next to her, realizing this was her first good look at him. He was spectacular. His crystalized blue eyes, his strong jawline covered in a color stubble that matched his lengthy blonde hair, his lips were dark and plump, if she could she would be begging for Katherine to choose him as her suitor. Yet, he could be some sociopath and she would not know. "What is the point of being given the gift of life if there is no life to live?"

Klaus frowned slightly at the young blonde, who's face was serious and her golden eyes brimmed with tears. Not only was she captivating she also had a this air about her that she knew what life was about, that it wasn't about love or being happy as much as she'd like it to be. He could tell that she knew that life was hard, and not everything was rainbows and he couldn't deny the fact that he liked that about her. Much more then he would care to admit.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." he began, scooting his body closer to hers minutely "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it." Without hesitation, the girl began to smile and she let out a small laugh. Klaus himself smiled at the sight of her smile, feeling greatly pleased with himself that he had managed to stop her tears and made her smile. Not that he wasn't good at doing this with other woman, because he was, he had Rebekah to practice on for almost nine hundred years. He was pleased because he felt himself caring about her or for her in the few minutes he has known her.

"Like my father would ever let me leave Mystic Falls." She says with the smile still on her lips, although it lessens, with a roll of her eyes. "He wants me to stay and continue the Salvatore line so that the Salvatore name will never be forgotten in Mystic Falls." She stops, turning her head to the water again before breathing out deeply. "I understand that he wants to keep our name in town, but doesn't he want it to expand to someplace new? Why do I have to be the one to continue the line, he has two sons who are perfectly capable..." She trails off, turning her head back to the man who had a smirk on his lips and an amused glint in his eyes. "What?" she asks "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Klaus says, sitting up so that he is closer to her. Surprisingly, that doesn't bother her or make her feel uncomfortable, she simply smiles. "You are just breathtaking."

"Yes, I know, I am reminded by every suitor that comes to our home." she says sharply "But, thank you.." she begins to smile, but soon falters "I'm sorry, but I do not know your name, therefor I cannot thank you properly."

"My name is Niklaus." He says, slowly reaching out for her hand to take in his. Which she lets him do. "But you, can call me Nik." She smiles and feels her cheeks grow red when she presses a soft kiss to her knuckles, his ice like eyes never leaving her gold one.

"Nik." She repeats, testing his name in her voice, and she quickly she decides she likes it.

He smiles at hearing his name coming from her lips, he has no idea why he suggested that she calls him Nik, only Rebekah and Kol call him that. But, her happens to like the sound of it coming from her a lot more then coming from his siblings.

"And what, I don't get your name, sweetheart?" She smiles at him timidly before opening her mouth to tell him, but she's cut off by someone's hollering.

"Rosalie!" She recognizes it as one of her brothers, Damon, and she falters into a smile. "Come on Rose, I don't have all day to play hide and go seek!"

"That would be my name." she says, looking at her knees. "Rosalie..I'm sorry, but I must go." And with that, she quickly stands up and brushes the small amount of dirt from her dress. After that is done, she quickly picks up the skirt of her dress and begins to walk quickly away from where the two had sat.

Klaus stands up, watching her walk away with the smallest of smiles on his face before he sees her halt and turn to him sharply.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked with furrowed brows and a pointing finger.

"Depends." He says with a slight shrug and a rather large smirk taking the shape of his lips.

"On?" She questions, her brows now arched instead of furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know, do you want to see me again, or was our little chit-chat here a one time thing?" He asks, the smirk still evident on his features and this causes her to smile and sigh quietly.

"Yes, I would like to see you again." She says, before she hears her name being called again and rolls her eyes. "Here, around the same time tomorrow?" He nods briefly, and that's all it takes for her to smile the widest smile she has smiled in months before running off to her brothers.

"Tomorrow.." He whispers almost silently to himself with a genuine smile on his lips before walking the way that he came.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? Please let me know in the reviews and yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, for the soundtrack part all the way yonder, I do the soundtrack to let you guys know what I write to and to maybe widen some music tastes, because fan fiction soundtracks are how I widen my music, lbh. Ha, but yeah okay.**

**Morgan!**


	2. I Think Of You

**A/N; Hello my lovely readers! How are you all doing in this lovely winter we are having?**

**Just kidding.**

**Seriously, New Jersey _sucks _rn. It's fucking freezing, like it's maybe four degrees, and there is snow and mush everywhere and I hate it! My sister slept over last night, so my mom was like oh you can stay home and hang out with Kim, but now Kim left so! I'm here to write all day, well until three o'clock, and it's eleven o'clock now, so four hours until work? I guess I'll start She'll Be The One To Save Us All. **

**But, enjoy the chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Soundtrack; Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light, Natalia Kills - Marlboro Lights, Neon Hitch - Pink Fields, Birdy - All You Never Say, Passenger - Let Her Go, Goyte ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

"Katherine?" Rosalie said softly, her knuckles rapping on Katherine's door urgently, but softly.

Katherine opened the door slowly, smiling at the Salvatore as she did so, "Yes, Rosalie?"

Rosalie scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, she wanted to ask Katherine how she looked, because she was going to meet Niklaus, but she did not want the twenty questions that came along with it. Like, where did you meet him? Does your father know? All questions she did not want to answer.

"Uh, do I look, okay?" She asked quietly, continuing to scratch the back of her neck as she did so.

"Now, why would you ask me that, when you usually don't care for other's opinion?" She asked, tilting her head to assess Rosalie and her attire. The girl was wearing a navy blue dress, the corset tight, pushing up her cleavage a considerable amount. The bodice was decorated in white detailing, bringing back some of the color of Rosalie's skin and not making her look so pale. In all honesty, she looked beautiful, but Katherine always had to meddle. Katherine gasped in surprise, a wide smirk playing across her lips. "Rosalie Salvatore, are you going to see someone?"

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes and crossed her eyes over her chest in annoyance, "Yes." she huffed out "I'm going to see someone."

"Ooh, take me with you." Katherine said excitedly and slowly "I want to meet him."

"This only my second time meeting him! I'm not going to bring you round." Rosalie said honestly, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall at her side. "Do I look okay?" She asked again, at least hoping to get some kind of answer from the older woman.

"Yes, Rosalie." She smiled genuinely at the young girl and stepped forward to fix her blonde curls. "You look beautiful." Rosalie smiled widely at Katherine, a hot blush coming onto her checks, causing her to bow her head.

"Thank you, Katherine." Rosalie said graciously lifting her head up. The Salvatore girl quickly turned on her heels and walked away from Katherine's bedroom.

* * *

When she saw that she was not that first one at the quarry, shock was the most prominent emotion that she felt. She was sure that he would not have shown up, that he would have just left her to be a sad, stranded girl. Even after Katherine's conformation that she looked beautiful, Rosalie had almost decided to not come, but then she quickly decided to humor herself, with the help of Emily's pep-talking.

Her nimble fingers wrapped around the branch of the tree that hid the quarry from most of the people from Mystic Falls. The tree was so wide that when her and her brothers were much younger, they used to pretend they were monkeys swinging from branch to branch and making the sound that they thought a monkey would make. Their father hated when the did such things, and had once banned them from ever coming here again, but after a rather large reason for Rosalie, he let her come back to find solace and comfort.

Her golden eyes traced his form as he waited patiently for her at the shore, his hands clasped behind his back, a low whistle coming from his lips as he rocked the weight of himself back and forth on the balls of his feet. She wanted to stand here and just watch him, see what he would do when she was not around, what he was really like. She was so curious about him, after yesterday when she had told Emily, Katherine's handmaid, about the encounter she did not realize how young and foolish she truly sounded until the scenario left her lips. Rosalie had realized that this is not when men did, men played games with women, especially like herself.

She knew that she was one of the most beautiful girls in the town, without a question, but she never had let that get to her head and she never wanted it to get to her head. She had always wanted to be known for her wit, her smarts, her imagination and not just her beauty. She found beauty to be sort of pointless, since it faded always. No one could possibly stay young forever. Yesterday, clicked in her head after explaining it to her friend that she was vulnerable, and weak yesterday. It would have been easy for a man, such like himself, to manipulate her.

"Going to stand there all day and look at me, sweetheart?" His deep voice had pulled her from his thoughts making her eyes, that were now casted to the ground, quickly look up to meet his gaze. He had turned around now, his lips pulled into an easy grin as his eyes raked over her form. Instantly making Rosalie's posture straighten.

"Well, you are not the worst possible thing to look at." She quipped smoothly, her shoulders rolling into a small shrug as her lips slowly took the form of a satisfied, yet small smirk.

"Thank you, Miss. Rosalie, I'm sure your words truly came from the heart." His voice was light and full of pure mockery as his grin had grew on his plump lips.

Rosalie tilted her head slightly as she laughed loudly, letting her hand release from the thin tree branch as she took a step closer to him, letting her head settle in it's regular position once again. "You know, my brothers and I, we used to play here all the time. When I was around eleven years old, my twin had gone swimming with the girl he liked at the time, and my brother, Damon, and I decided to come and eavesdrop on them." She started, a smile on her face as she remembered the day so vividly. She took a few more steps towards the man that she had made plans with, her navy blue dress skirt ruffling against the soil, but she did not care. For she was simply happy being here, being able to speak freely around this man, being able to reminisce. "I was not a fan of the girl at the time, she used to bully Damon, even though he was much older than all of us, it still upset me. When she was so distracted by my brother, I darted out of the woods and took her clothes." She walked to the spot where she remembered the pile of Honoraria's dreadful clothes had been, smiling down at the muddy shore.

"Sounds to me as if you have a bit of a wild side, Miss. Rosalie." His eyes followed her constantly moving form, his crystalline irises searching her over dozens upon dozens of times in admiration. The way that she had gotten so used to him, the way she could simply talk and he did not want to rip her limps off made him smile. The fact that just the sound of his angelic voice could take away the hunger, the bloodlust that had built up inside him. It could be gone in a simple swipe with her. With her he felt comfortable to let the small shred of humanity he had left surface, and grow throughout his body.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know, Niklaus." She said, keeping her golden eyes locked on his ice like ones, feeling her stomach do a million flips and her heart flutter rapidly in her chest as they kept the intense stare.

"I'd like to know more." He said truthfully, walking two steps to be right next to her. Her heart felt like it had wings and it was pounding against her chest in order to break free. "If that is okay with you, Rosalie."

Opening her mouth and closing it several times, she found that she could not talk, and for that she nodded briskly in conformation. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she stopped moving her head to see that his lips had moved from the serious line they were in when he was talking, to a lopsided grin. She could grow to love that grin.

Bringing his hand up to her face, he ran his thumb across the smooth skin that coated her cheek bones, feeling the heat of her blush under his fingertips.

Rosalie's lips stretched into a smile, her breath growing heavy and short, as she was still rendered speechless. Yes, she had been this close to a man before, but never had she ever felt like this. Like the whole world at stopped for the two of them, in order for her to savor the moment and in order for him to do what his mind said to do.

Closing her eyes, she let the feeling of his thumb on her skin take her to worlds away. To where the two were together, and happy. But, she knew that would never happen, simply because it was something she wanted, and everything she wanted was always taken from her. It was like someone had it out for her, but she did not know who, all she knew is that this right now was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to her and probably will be the best thing for the rest of her life.

She felt herself leaning into him, ready to sign herself to something completely foreign to her. Happiness, she was ready to give herself over, to experience something she never had.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at Niklaus to see if he was okay with this, with her leaning forward. The wide grin on his lips and the way his head moved forward as well, she knew that he was okay with this. He was okay with the idea of them, together.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath wash over her lips, making her part her lips slightly. She wanted this, she could not believe that after only a day or two of knowing him that she was doing this, but she wanted it.

His thumb stilled and his lips barely touched her lips, when a voice that was not hers or Niklaus' made her jump back.

"Rose?" Opening her eyes, she jumped back and out his grasp. Turning her head, she swallowed audibly and pushed her light hair behind her ears in a nervous fashion.

"Damon." She breathed out loudly, casting a side glance towards Niklaus. "What are you doing here? Father forbid Stefan and you from coming here."

"Well, father wanted me to and tell you that he wants to see you." Damon said bitterly, not sparing his little sister a glance as he was giving the death stare of the century to the man she was with. "Now."

"About what?" Rosalie asked loudly, scarcely looking between her brother and the man she was about to kiss.

"Doesn't really matter Rose, does it?" Damon turned his hard glare onto his sister, mad that she even thought about kissing this man when she was supposed to be marrying one of the founding families sons. He did not want to see Rosalie married off at all, he just wanted to keep her his baby sister forever. "Now, let's go."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but she faltered when she turned her head to look at Niklaus. She did not want to leave him, not yet anyways. She wanted to stay with him.

"Give me a moment, Damon." Rosalie said, her head still turned to Niklaus.

"No, Rose, let's go." Her eldest brother grunted, causing her to roll her eyes tiredly.

"Just a moment, Damon." She said loudly and angrily, looking at her brother sideways, waiting for him to walk off. Which he did, after a minute or two.

"Meet me here." She said in a hushed tone, rushing up to stand in front of him. "Tonight. When the clock strikes midnight, understood?"

"As you wish, sweetheart." He said charmingly, reaching his hand out to her face again, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. It had fallen from it's place when she was constantly turning her head between him and her brother, but he seemed to be the only one that noticed.

She smiled sweetly, her hand raising from her side slowly as she wrapped her dainty fingers around his palm. "Tonight." She said, quietly.

"Tonight." He agreed in an equally hushed tone with a sweet smile on his lips, causing her cheeks to redden slight again. A soft chuckle passed his lips and Rosalie had felt like she was in some sort of fairytale with him, but sadly that ended as soon as she thought about it.

"Rosalie. Let's go." Damon's rough voice pulled the two out their small moment, Rosalie turned her head and dropped her hand.

"Coming." She said quietly, walking quickly out of Niklaus's grip and to her brother. She offered him a sweet smile, but he saw right through and turned around on his heels and walked away. Rosalie was obligated to follow, and so, she left Niklaus alone to kick around rocks and wait until she came back that night.

* * *

**A/N; I hope you all enjoyed that! Now, before you all say that Klaus is out of character, I want him to be that way because in two chapters, when they meet at night, something's going to happen that show who Klaus really is to Rosalie. So do not worry. **

**But, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! And if anyone has the time, please go read and review my Corrupted story, it is a Damon/OC, exciting!**

**- Morgan Buzolic!**


End file.
